SOLOS
by Marivigil
Summary: Peter y Olivia comenzaron una relación. Pero algo les hacía sentir que no iba bien
1. Olivia

SOLOS

Olivia llegó a su apartamento aquella noche de Marzo después de haber estado tomando unas copas con Peter. Mientras se quitaba su abrigo pensaba en su relación. Llevaba juntos apenas un mes y se dio cuenta que no se comportaban como una pareja de enamorados normal, quizás era porque se estaban conociendo de otra manera. Eran amigos desde hacía tiempo, pero ahora habían empezado algo nuevo, se trataba de algo más íntimo, que sólo afectaba a los dos y que se suponía que les hacía mucho más cercanos. Aunque Olivia comenzaba a sentir que algo no estaba bien.

Quizás se trataba de una conjetura, puede que estuviera exagerando. Si seguramente se trataba de eso. Porque ellos no eran una pareja normal.

Lo usual es que ella fuese a buscarlo al laboratorio después de terminar su jornada en el FBI (lo cierto es que daba lo mismo que hubieran tenido caso o no, al final tenía que realizar algún informe que presentar al terminar el día) No se besaban cuando se encontraban (Walter siempre estaba presente) lo que si le gustaba era la sonrisa de Peter cuando la veía (a ella le hacía sonreír también) Charlaban con el científico de algo intranscendente y se despedían de él. Entonces cuando ya se encontraban fuera de su vista, Peter tomaba su mano (no la abrazaba, no la sujetaba por la cintura) Y no le daba el beso de bienvenida que la presencia de los demás había evitado. Y lo curioso es que no le parecía extraño, pensaba que el momento ya había pasado.

Solían ir a O´Leary´s su bar preferido. El trayecto lo hacían en coche, y su conversación habitual era sobre trabajo, quizás en alguna ocasión hablaban sobre anécdotas del pasado.

Se sentaban en una mesa, Peter iba a por las bebidas mientras ella esperaba. Cuando volvía se sentaba a su lado, echaba un trago y entonces se permitía pasar su brazo por los hombros de Olivia, dándole un ligero beso en la cabeza. Pero nada de palabras de amor. Y ella no las necesitaba. O eso creía.

Después volvían a casa de los Bishop. Pedían una pizza por teléfono y se sentaban a ver la televisión durante un rato. Peter la abrazaba y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Y entonces Olivia sentía que no le importaría permanecer así el resto de su vida (a pesar de los círculos en la espalda que le molestaban tanto. Y no se lo comentaba, no quería importunarle)

Si al día siguiente ella tenía que levantarse temprano, se marchaba a casa. Se despedían en la puerta y se iba (y es lo que había pasado hoy). Ella sonreía mientras se alejaba, pero en su interior deseaba que él la no la dejase ir, que la estrechase entre sus brazos y le dijese todo lo que la amaba, que le pidiese quedarse con él. Pero nunca pasaba.

En el caso de que Olivia no tuviera problema para presentarse más tarde en el FBI, mientras estaban viendo la televisión, ella se volvía y le besaba. Entonces comenzaba un juego que solía terminar en la cama haciendo el amor apasionadamente, en un amasijo sudoroso de brazos y piernas. Y entonces se daba cuenta que era ella quien siempre tomaba la iniciativa.

No, no quería seguir pensando en eso. Había querido olvidarlo, que por una vez su mente no fuera tan especial, pero los diarios de la otra Olivia seguían en su cabeza. Y en ellos se veía lo que ella no tenía. Los dos eran inseparables. Prácticamente vivían juntos, él la cuidaba, la trataba como se supone que ella se merecía. ¿Por qué no había pasado ahora? No, no podía dudar.

Estaba segura que Peter tenía sentimientos sinceros por ella, la conocía y sabía que necesitaba su espacio, quizás pensase que no quería perder su independencia, que no quiera agobiarla. Pero era lo que en estos momentos necesitaba. Y se supone que tendría que decírselo, que al ser pareja tendrían que hablar, pero piensa que no puede hacerlo, no quiere presionarle.

Si, lo mejor será que sigan como están. Está haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos para establecer esas conclusiones. Peter ya le había demostrado todo lo que sentía por ella, lo hacía con hechos, cuando la acariciaba, o la besaba. Ellos no necesitaban palabras. Y eso le conformó esa noche. Porque sabía que era cierto. Si, esa noche se habían despedido con un beso, era tarde y Peter estaba cansado. "Descansa, te dejaré dormir hasta tarde, no te molestaré, tranquilo" y él sonrió agradecido. Olivia sonrió también y se marchó.

Y ya en su apartamento, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba sola. "todo saldrá bien, él quiere estar contigo, no le des más vueltas" Pensó entonces que quizás tenía que hacer algo nuevo, puede que si cambiaran de rutina, su relación avanzaría. Recordó que al día siguiente había un mercadillo en Memorial Drive. Puede que compartir con Peter algo que le gustaba sería bueno para los dos. Si, le llamaría para que la acompañase, mientras tanto se iría a dormir. Y tendría que hacerlo sola.


	2. Peter

Peter se despidió de Olivia en la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa. Pero no era lo que sentía. Ese gesto le costó un enorme esfuerzo. Ella había decidido que ya era hora de marcharse después de haber estado tomando unas copas en O´Leary´s. Y él no podía impedírselo, eran dos personas adultas, y Peter tenía que respetar su decisión, a pesar que lo que deseaba era decirle que se quedara con él, que durmieran juntos, quería tenerla a su lado, abrazarla. Pero no podía obligarla. Y no quería presionarla, la conocía.

Se trataba de una mujer independiente, de fuerte carácter, que había tenido una vida complicada, había pasado por mucho durante estos tres años, y aún más en los últimos meses. Por fin había conseguido convencerla de que quería estar con ella, que todo lo que pasó con la otra Olivia había sido una equivocación. Y sabía que ella le había perdonado, aunque a veces tenía la impresión de que aún quedaban resquicios, dudas hacía él. Puede que también fuera por su comportamiento.

Reconocía que no estaba dándolo todo, que quizás no la estuviese tratando como merecía, pero él mismo estaba sumido en sus propios dilemas, e iniciar una relación con Olivia lo había vuelto todo más complicado. Mantener un secreto como el que ocultaba a la mujer con la que trabajaba, a la que le debía cierta fidelidad, que amaba, no era fácil. La quería, si, y tendría que ser sincero con ella, contarle la verdad, pero si lo hacía se arriesgaba a perderla y eso podía ocurrir.

Olivia no se merecía eso, no ahora que parecía encontrarse mejor, la veía sonreír más a menudo, parecía algo más relajada (al final él tenía razón. Ella cambió cuando empezaron a salir, eran pequeñas diferencias que le gustaban, que hacían que la quisiera mucho más) Y no pretendía agobiarla con sus problemas.

Se había propuesto averiguar lo que los del Otro Lado (con su propio padre a la cabeza) querían de él. Habían utilizado su corazón para engañarle, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Lo único que quería era estar con Olivia, pero en un mundo tranquilo. Y para eso se empleaba a fondo, en lo que su mente se ocupaba continuamente, de intentar resolver ese laberinto en el que le habían metido.

Había conseguido un despacho en Harvard, allí tenía toda la información que había reunido con respecto a la Máquina, los planos, los diarios de la otra Olivia, sus propios escritos en los que reflejaba lo que le había contado el Secretario. Los discos duros de los cambiaformas, conseguidos después de matarlos, de rajarles la espalda y sacárselos metiendo su mano en su interior (A veces tenía pesadillas con eso.

No importaba que fueran una especie de asesinos sin alma, que se tratase de híbridos bio- mecánicos. Su aspecto era humano).Y no podía contárselo a Olivia, si hubiese podido quizás se sentiría liberado, podría comportarse con ella con total normalidad. No tendría que disimular su desazón cada vez que ella le sonreía, pues eso le recordaba todo lo que le estaba ocultando, su futuro, su destino.

Y tenía grandes inconvenientes para seguir con su investigación, el camino no estaba siendo fácil. El tener que trabajar solo en eso hacía que su labor se complicase. Y por eso cuando se encontraba con Olivia, viendo la televisión, se perdía en sus pensamientos, intentando calcular como descifrar los discos duros de los cambiaformas, cavilando en lo que se había equivocado.

Y sólo se daba cuenta de que ella estaba allí cuando de repente le besaba. Era señal que quería algo más, que le deseaba. Y entonces olvidaba todos sus problemas y se dedicaba a ella en cuerpo y alma. Procuraba compensarle todo el daño que le había hecho, recuperar el tiempo que les habían quitado y quizás así entendiese todo lo que la amaba. No solía decírselo con palabras, pues pensaba que no las necesitaban, que al igual que Olivia, él no se sentía cómodo con ellas, aunque le hubiera gustado pronunciarlas en muchas ocasiones. Y lo mismo ocurría con las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Ellos no eran así, por eso cuando estaban tomando algo en el bar, se limitaba a pasarle el brazo por los hombros, y quizás, si surgía la ocasión, un beso perdido. De todas formas ya se lo compensaba después en casa. Y esta noche, cuando cerró la puerta, tras haberse despedido de Olivia, sintió que algo no estaba bien. Lo lógico hubiera sido pedirle que se quedara, decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba. Que lo único que quería era pasar su vida con ella, y que quería empezar ya. Pero era imposible, tenía que seguir con su proyecto, y aprovecharía el poco tiempo que le dejaba Fringe para entender lo que le esperaba.

Tendría que sacrificar su felicidad con Olivia hasta que supiese lo que le esperaba. Pero le dolía, pues no es lo que quería. Y miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba solo. Decidió que se iría a dormir. Otra mentira, se levantaría temprano a pesar de lo que le dijo a Olivia. Y lo haría solo.

* * *

><p>Nota: habrá una tercera parte, para que no nos quedemos tan tristes<p> 


	3. Peter y Olivia

3

Al día siguiente, Peter se encontraba en el edificio de Ingeniería de Harvard intentando analizar los discos duros que extrajo de los cambiaformas cuando, de repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Olivia. Dudó en contestar, no quería hablarle desde el lugar donde ocultaba su secreto, pero no podía dejar que ella comenzase a hacer preguntas sobre la razón de no responder a su llamada. Y además, quería oír su voz.

- Hola

- Espero no haberte despertado… dijiste que ibas a dormir hasta tarde

- Y tú me ibas a dejar dormir… pero tranquila, ya estoy levantado… ¿Dónde estás?

- Hace un día estupendo y hay un mercadillo en Memorial Drive

- ¿te gustan los mercadillos? – pregunto Peter mientras observaba como uno de los discos emitía un brillo ligeramente diferente

- Pero más me gustas tú – respondió Olivia. Aquella mañana se levantó de mejor humor, había dejado apartadas sus dudas de la noche anterior sobre la forma en que se encaminaba su relación con Peter. Pensó que quizás exageraba, que el joven era inteligente, y no se engañaría a sí mismo a propósito. Ni a ella tampoco. No le veía capaz de mantener una relación en la que no creía. Y eso fue lo que le animó. Si, Peter era su mejor amigo, confiaba en él y ahora que se habían convertido en amantes tenía que creer mucho más. Tenía que hacerlo por su propio bien. Le amaba, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho. Siempre le había costado exponer sus sentimientos por miedo a que cuando lo hiciese se desvaneciese en el aíre, aunque con Peter se sentía cómoda, y más aún después de haber compartido tantos peligros. Quizás ya era de hora de arriesgarse y dar un paso más. Y puede que hoy fuera el día elegido

- Voy a buscarte a la casa para que vayamos juntos

- No estoy allí – respondió Peter apurado. No, ella no podía pillarle de esa forma

- Oh ¿entonces dónde estás? – Olivia volvía a sentirse confusa, y no quería que pasase de nuevo "No somos una pareja como las demás, recuérdalo, nuestra vida ha sido complicada y el romanticismo no va con nosotros" pensó para tranquilizarse, pero esa sensación de ansiedad no podía calmarla

- Estoy en el gimnasio, me levanté temprano y decidí aprovechar

- Entonces no te molesto, sigue con tus ejercicios – No, no podía interponerse en su rutina, no quería parecer una novia empalagosa, no era su estilo, aunque a veces desearía serlo. No tener miedo de abrazarle cuando quisiera, besarle por sorpresa, en cualquier sitio, delante de todos, sin pensar en el que dirían. Pero pensaba que tampoco era el estilo de Peter, que no le gustase. Si, lo mejor sería seguir como estaban

- No tranquila, ya he terminado. Deja que me duche y nos vemos en la casa en 15 minutos ¿de acuerdo – ofreció Peter pensando en que así su mentira tendría mejor cobertura. Temía que algún día le descubriría, pero esperaba que cuanto más tarde fuera mucho mejor. Quizás entonces, Olivia podría comprender que era lo que estaba haciendo y puede que le perdonara no habérselo contado antes

- Bien… en 15 minutos en tu casa – Olivia respiró tranquila. No tenía por qué preocuparse. Peter parecía no haberse molestado por su plan repentino. Puede que hasta hubiera sido buena idea, hacer algo diferente. Y eso le hizo sonreír aún más pues pronto estaría con él, pasarían el día juntos, algo que le entusiasmaba.

Llegó a la casa 10 minutos antes de lo previsto, llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Esperaba que Walter siguiese allí, pero por lo que parecía se había marchado ya al laboratorio. No tendría más remedio que aguardar en el porche. Se sentó en el banco que había al lado de la puerta y se imaginó en ese mismo lugar en un futuro, quizás próximo, mirando la puesta de sol con Peter a su lado, mientras él la abrazaba y ella ser refugiaba en su pecho. Cabeceó ligeramente intentando deshacerse de esa imagen, no podía permitirse fantasear con situaciones que nunca se cumplirían. Tenía que ser realista, y vivir el día a día, que ya era demasiado irreal. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el coche de Walter que se acercaba. Seguramente se trataba de Peter que se lo había llevado, y así era. Olivia se levantó para recibirle, le vio salir del coche con gesto serio, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí comenzó a sonreír abiertamente mientras se acercaba

- Ya estás aquí, espero que no hayas esperado demasiado – dijo él mientras la besaba brevemente en los labios. Y Olivia deseó que hubiese sido más profundo, sobre todo después de pasar tanto tiempo separados. Aunque en lo que realidad pensaba Peter era en que no descubriese su engaño del gimnasio, ella era muy perspicaz, como buena detective que era y seguro que se daría cuenta de no que no se había duchado en esos 15 minutos previos, o que la bolsa de deporte no era tal. Por eso quería entrar lo más rápido posible en la casa, dejar sus mentiras y que todo quedase olvidado

- ¿Quieres conducir? – preguntó Olivia mientras le entregaba las llaves de su coche. Suponía que de esa forma sería como se comportaría una novia normal

- Oh bien, gracias – respondió Peter subiendo al coche – ¿Así que tenemos que ir a Memorial Drive?

- Si, ese mercadillo es grande. Tiene de todo, quizás encontremos algo interesante

- Será cuestión de comprobarlo – respondió Peter poniendo el coche en marcha

- No sabía que acudieses al gimnasio – preguntó Olivia intentando interesarse por las actividades de Peter ¿no era es lo que hacían las novias, lo que incluso hizo la otra Olivia cuando estaba con él?

- Bueno – respondió Peter sintiendo cierta desazón. La mentira volvía a aparecer – suelo acudir cuando me encuentro algo tenso

- ¿es que estás nervioso? – preguntó Olivia extrañada

- Ya sabes, Walter.

- Oh… si – "¿Por qué no confías en mi Peter? ¿Qué me ocultas?" – aunque… supongo que hay otro método mucho mejor para liberar tensiones – termina respondiendo ella con una sonrisa pícara. Quizás así, acudiendo a su lado más íntimo consiga que le hable de lo que le preocupa

- De eso estoy seguro – respondió Peter devolviéndole una mirada cómplice. Y Olivia se queda en silencio, preguntándose si eso es lo único que les une aparte del alcohol – Hemos llegado – afirma él mientras aparca

- Oh bien… parece que no hay mucha gente, estaremos tranquilos

- ¿Y qué es lo que buscas? – pregunta Peter mientras baja del coche

- No lo sé… cualquier cosa que me llame la atención. Es bastante entretenido – asegura mientras comienza a andar en dirección al mercadillo

- Seguro que si lo será – Afirma Peter siguiéndola. Piensa que si Olivia no le hubiese llamado, ahora seguiría estudiando los discos duros de los cambiaformas, se había bloqueado y estaba frustrado, no conseguía avanzar. Y de pronto tuvo una idea que podía intentar, puede que cambiando la polaridad del disco intermedio, si lo intentaría en cuanto volviese a "su" laboratorio. Miró su reloj inconscientemente. Si, tenía mucho tiempo

- Creo que ya podemos irnos – aseguró Olivia interrumpiendo sus reflexiones

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? – Preguntó Peter extrañado – Pero si acabamos de llegar


	4. Peter y Olivia 2

SOLOS

4

- Si, pero no encuentro lo que buscaba y tú te estas aburriendo – respondió Olivia molesta. Estaba ilusionada por estar allí con él, compartiendo aquel momento, pero cada vez que le miraba le encontraba distraído, como si se sintiera cansado de aquella situación y cuando le vio mirar el reloj ya no pudo más

- No… eso no es así… Olivia, no hace falta que nos marchemos – aseguró el joven. Se sentía enojado consigo mismo, porque de verdad que quería estar allí con ella, Y ahora había perdido una oportunidad. Y la conocía, y si tomaba una decisión sería complicado convencerla de lo contrario.

- No importa… no te preocupes, además tengo que volver al FBI, tengo trabajo pendiente

- ¿estas segura? Pensaba que tenías el día libre

- No… no es así… te dejaré en tu casa – respondió Olivia esbozando una sonrisa amarga. Peter inspiró profundamente mientras le devolvía las llaves, no quería verla de esa forma

- Siento haberte molestado… tengo la cabeza en otra parte, no sé qué me ha pasado…no te enfades por favor

- No estoy enfadada, créeme… somos personas adultas y con gustos diferentes… no pasa nada

- Sí, claro… tienes razón, pero…

- Dejemos esto ¿de acuerdo? Será mejor que lo olvidemos – responde Olivia intentando mantener la compostura, aunque en su interior siente como si esa mentira le quemase por dentro. No, ella no puede sacarlo de su cabeza, porque todo lo que le torturaba la noche anterior vuelve a ella. Y aunque se trate de una tontería, para ella su significado es mucho más grande. Y cuando está a punto de subir al coche, siente como Peter la agarra del brazo y la separa del coche

- ¿Qué… que haces? – pregunta Olivia confusa

- Esto no puede quedar así…sé que algo te ronda por la cabeza y tiene que ver conmigo

- No…no pasa nada, todo está bien – responde ella, aunque se trata de una mentira, quiere decirle que si pero no sabe cómo enfrentarse a la verdad

- Te conozco Olivia, y hay algo que te preocupa, e intuyo que tiene que ver con nosotros

- Sólo son tonterías… no te preocupes

- Olivia, sé que no he hecho bien, que estabas muy interesada en este mercadillo y que con mi actitud lo he fastidiado, y quisiera explicarte

- Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, que no tiene por qué gustarte lo mismo que a mí

- No, no… pienso que hay algo más. Tus palabras dicen eso, pero tus ojos muestran otra cosa, puedo verlo en tu mirada

- sólo siente haberte traído, de verdad, perdóname

- ¿Perdonarte yo a ti? Sólo querías mostrarme algo que te gustaba… ¿no es así?

- Si… pero comprendo que no haya sido de tu agrado. No soy tan divertida como…

- Ahora lo entiendo… ¿crees que no me divierto contigo? ¿Qué sigo pensando en ella?

- Tienes que reconocer que os lo pasabas bien.

- Y me lo paso bien contigo…

- Si, pero no de la misma forma… yo no soy tan divertida, no soy mujer de discotecas, me gusta algo tan raro como un mercadillo. No te hago reír como supongo que lo hacía ella. Ni siquiera salimos a cenar como lo hacíais cuando estabais juntos

- ¿es eso? Crees que no hago contigo lo mismo que hacía cuando ella se hacía pasar por ti…

- Según los diarios que leí, no. Erais inseparables, enseguida te fuiste a vivir con ella

- Ya sabes que pensaba que eras tú, y si no te llevo a cenar es por una buena razón, nos pasamos el día separados y cuando no es así tenemos que mantener las distancias, porque estamos trabajando, y cuando llega el momento en que podemos estar juntos… no quiero separarme de ti, y si fuésemos a cenar no podría abrazarte todo lo que quisiera – responde mientras Olivia baja la mirada - pero seguro que no es eso lo que te preocupa. Te preguntas que por que no ha pasado ahora… Es culpa mía, daba por hecho muchas cosas…

- No Peter, no tienes que disculparte, no tienes ninguna obligación hacía mi…

- ¿Cómo qué no? Eres mi novia… no te he prestado la suficiente atención – responde Peter ceñudo. Olivia se le queda mirando sorprendida "¿ha dicho que es su novia? ¿La considera como tal?" – Y no sabes cuánto lo siento… pero hay algo más que tú en mi cabeza

- Oh – Olivia tras la sorpresa inicial al oír como Peter se dirigía a ella como su novia, que quizás todo iba a ir bien tras esa declaración siente como si fuera a conocer la cara opuesta de la moneda, y que como siempre ella saldría perdiendo

- No es lo que imaginas… se trata de la Máquina…

- Si, lo entiendo… no te preocupes más por mi… tú eres el principal afectado en todo lo que está pasando, soy la que debería pedirte disculpas por no interesarme más en lo que sientes

- Tú nunca tienes que pedir perdón por nada – responde Peter mientras acaricia su mejilla - si por algo he estado distraído, que no te he hecho mucho caso, que no me he preocupado lo suficiente por ti, es porque estoy preocupado por eso. He estado investigando todo lo que ha caído en mis manos para comprender por qué los del Otro lado están tan interesados en mí que han jugado con mis sentimientos y han hecho daño a la persona que más quiero…a ti, Olivia – asegura mientras la besa en los labios. Olivia entonces se siente como si los problemas dejaran de existir, su disgusto inicial ya está olvidado, y no le importa nada el mercadillo ni que Peter no comparta su afición. Sólo quiere estar con él aunque no la lleve a cenar, o que no le pida que se quede cuando se marcha por la noche, ya no volverá a sentir dudas, le ama y confía en él ciegamente – te prometo que a partir de ahora serás tú la primera para mi…

- No importa Peter – dice Olivia mientras le acaricia la barba – tú mismo lo has dicho, hay algo más poderoso que nosotros… no te preocupes

- Ni hablar… merecemos vivir nuestra vida juntos - responde Peter abrazándola, ella se refugia en su pecho y sabe que el joven tiene razón. Siente como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos. No existe nada a su alrededor. Y están en su propio mundo, solos.


	5. La verdad

SOLOS

Capítulo 5

Mientras permanecían abrazados, comenzó a caer una fina lluvia que no molestaba pero que logró que se diesen cuenta de que la vida continuaba.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos al mercadillo? – preguntó Peter mientras acariciaba el pelo de Olivia

- No… lo mejor será que nos refugiemos en algún lugar… esas nubes no tienen buena pinta ¿por qué no volvemos a casa?

- Me parece la mejor de las ideas – afirmó Peter sonriendo – te aseguro que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo, prometo que te haré más caso, iremos a cenar fuera más a menudo y no dejaré que te marches a tu apartamento… mi casa es la tuya también

- No importa Peter, comprendo muy bien como lo estás pasando. Nos encontramos en una situación muy particular…a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando…volví del Otro Lado – responde ella bajando la mirada

- Pero ya no estás sola, Olivia. Me tienes a mí… Si no confiamos en nosotros…- se interrumpió, acababa de recordar su secreto y como no quería que ella lo supiese

- Tú tampoco lo estás…- respondió la agente frunciendo los labios

- Lo sé, lo sé…- aseguró él taciturno

- Pero sigues pensando que nadie más puede ayudarte ¿verdad?

- A veces tengo la impresión de que todo el mundo quiere algo de mí… y no creo que sea por algo bueno

- ¿es lo que crees? ¿Qué te van a utilizar de alguna forma?

- Si… No sé de lo que pueden llegar a ser capaces... En el pasado aprendí que no debía fiarme de nadie, que sólo podía confiar en mí mismo y a veces ni siquiera eso. Y ahora, que soy el principal implicado, que estoy en un dibujo donde se supone que puedo salvar este universo sacrificándome en ese maldito artefacto, no puedo, no, mejor dicho, no quiero que me utilicen, no para lo que ellos quieran

- Peter… sabes que eso no es así… todos queremos lo mejor para ti… - contestó Olivia con gesto amargo

- Por supuesto no pienso eso de ti… siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, confió en ti ciegamente

- ¿entonces por qué no me has contado nada de lo que te inquieta? Como tú mismo me has dicho antes… Me tienes a mí…

- No quería preocuparte… ya has pasado por bastante… no ahora en la que ya habíamos conseguido estar juntos por fin… Olivia, sólo quiero que seas feliz…

- Y lo seré cuando sepa que tú también lo eres…Yo…yo no puedo estar tranquila si tú no lo estás – respondió Olivia

- Lo seré si tú estás a mi lado…- aseguró él acariciando su mejilla

- Siempre lo estaré, lo sabes…- respondió Olivia acariciando su brazo

- Quizás sea ya hora de que sepas toda la verdad – murmuró Peter suspirando

- ¿te refieres a tu investigación? – Pregunta Olivia confusa - ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto?

- Lo cierto es que poco… todo lo que tengo sólo me ha llevado a un callejón sin salida

- Puede que si me dejas que te ayude podamos sacar algo entre los dos

- Si, tienes razón, pero no sé si pensaras de la misma forma cuando sepas lo que he hecho – afirma Peter mirándole a los ojos. Olivia comienza a sentir entonces que algo no está bien, no como ella quisiera

- No sé qué decirte. Ignoro lo que quieres insinuar, incluso lo temo… He pasado ya otras veces por algo parecido… Llegué a creer que John era un traidor… que Charlie…- asegura interrumpiéndose – cuando él… por favor Peter… no hagas que piense lo mismo de ti – termina diciendo con gesto amargo

- Lo siento Olivia – responde Peter alargando su mano hacia una compungida agente que rechaza el avance del joven – pero no considero que sea así… Nunca pretendí traicionar a nadie y menos aún a ti… eres la única persona que me importa en este mundo… en cualquiera y no soportaría hacerte daño… Como tampoco he hecho nada contra el FBI, ni contra tu gobierno, ni si quiera este universo… Sólo he procurado encontrar respuestas

- Pero… ¿Qué… qué es lo que me has ocultado?

- Ya te he comentado que he estado recopilando información sobre la Máquina, tengo los planos, los documentos que conseguí del ordenador de…ella, varios discos duros de los cambiaformas

- Pero… ¿Cómo has conseguido todo eso? - responde Olivia sabiendo ya la respuesta. Se siente entre confusa y enfadada. Y le gustaría salir corriendo, alejarse de allí y olvidarlo todo, pero no puede hacerlo, ella jamás ha huido de nada, y Peter es demasiado importante en su vida como para despreciarle ahora. Por eso, permanece en su lugar, le escuchará, por que comprende que lo está pasando mal. Ha vivido con él situaciones imposible de imaginar, ha llegado a conocerle mejor de lo que pensaba, le ama y a pesar de todo lo que le está contando, y lo que puede llegar a significar, le entiende mejor de lo que nunca había pensado que podría ocurrir, y más aún después de haber estado ella prisionera en el Otro Lado

- Supongo que ya sabrás como – responde Peter bajando la mirada. Olivia permanece en silencio, intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas, hacerle saber que no está de acuerdo con su proceder pero también demostrarle que esta con él, y que siempre lo estará.

- Has estado interponiéndote en el trabajo de la división – acierta a decir ella – es algo imperdonable…

- Olivia… – responde Peter pero ella le interrumpe

- Espera un momento… sé que te ves superado por todo lo que está pasando…te engañaron, te utilizaron…

- Y te usaron a ti para llegar hasta mi… y eso sí que jamás podré perdonármelo… sabes todo lo que siento por ti…y si he procedido de esa forma es porque no puedo aceptar que te hayan hecho daño por mi culpa…

- ¿Y tú Peter? ¿No piensas en el daño que me estás haciendo ahora con esa confesión?

- Compréndeme…por favor Olivia, no puedo seguir adelante si tú me rechazas ahora – responde el joven con tono desesperado. La agente alarga su mano y le acaricia el mentón con suavidad mientras le mira a los ojos

- Y aunque no lo creas te entiendo, y quiero ayudarte… pero tú también tienes que dejar que yo haga lo mismo… tenemos que entregar todo lo que… encontraste a Broyles…

Pero… no puedo hacer eso

- Confía en mi… nadie lo utilizará contra ti… porque yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento…

- Entonces ¿no estás enfadada? – pregunta confuso Peter

- Créeme, lo estoy… y mucho… pero también tengo que reconocer que hay mucho en juego… y que tú eres el principal motivo de esta guerra que el otro Universo se ha empeñado en mantener… y tengo que aceptarlo, aunque me cueste, porque tú eres también importante para mi… - asegura mientras le besa en los labios. Peter la estrecha entre sus brazos, no quiere dejarla ir, y siente como si la amará mucho más. Y mientras comienza a llover torrencialmente, ellos siguen juntos, ya nada podrá separarles


	6. Capítulo 6

SOLOS6

Totalmente empapados, Peter y Olivia entraron en la casa de los Bishop.

- Será mejor que te quites esa ropa – aconsejó él mientras se desprendía de su abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero

- Tendríamos que ir al FBI para hablar con Broyles sobre…tus actividades – respondió Olivia comenzando a temblar

- Supongo que mi castigo puede esperar unas horas, no me gustaría que te enfermaras

- No te preocupes por eso, soy fuerte, ya lo sabes… y no, no se trata de castigarte, sino de contar la verdad. Conoces todos los problemas que tenemos para luchar contra los cambiaformas, sabes de todos nuestros esfuerzos y que nadie nos ayuda para combatirlos… la división también está sola en esa lucha y eso me implica a mí, soy la principal responsable de la investigación por debajo de Broyles, la que hace la mayor parte del trabajo ... ¿recuerdas?

- Lo siento… nunca quise ponerte trabas…

- No importa, ya no son necesarias las excusas. De todas formas, te apoyaré en todo momento, estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase

- ¿Aunque me metan en la cárcel? – responde Peter con una sonrisa nerviosa – pero antes de eso, acompáñame a mi habitación, tienes que cambiarte, te dejaré algo para que te pongas

- No creo que eso ocurra – responde ella siguiéndole - Broyles se enfadará, claro, pero él sabe en la situación en que nos encontramos, y más aún cómo te afecta a ti.

- Tú que eres militar, supongo que sabrás lo que ocurre cuando un soldado es acusado de traición, se le hace un consejo de guerra ¿cierto? – asegura mientras le entrega un jersey y unos pantalones vaqueros suyos

- Pero… no es lo mismo… tú no has actuado contra nosotros

- No… eso no lo haría nunca… - responde Peter mientras mira como Olivia se desnuda

- No tenemos tiempo para eso – asegura ella adivinando sus pensamientos

- Lo sé… y creo que ese si será el castigo más cruel – afirma suspirando. Olivia esboza una sonrisa y se acerca a él y le besa

- Te aseguro que tienes toda la razón – le susurra al oído para inmediatamente después retirarse y vestirse con la ropa que le ha dejado Peter – creo que parezco un espantapájaros… todo me queda muy grande. De todas formas tendremos que ir a mi apartamento… supongo que vendrás conmigo ¿verdad?

- Sabes que no huiré…

- No pretendía insinuar que tú…

- no creo que pueda escapar de todo esto a lo que me enfrento… aparte que no soportaría separarme de ti… - responde Peter acercándose a ella con una toalla y secándole el pelo mojado, ella le mira en silencio, se da cuenta de lo mucho que está sufriendo el joven, más de lo que ella imaginaba

- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás – asegura en un intento de calmarle

- Me gusta tu optimismo – responde él con una sonrisa nerviosa – y me parece increíble que lo mantengas después de todo por lo que has pasado tú

- Porque no puedo dejar de tener esperanza. Cuando me creía perdida y sola siempre había alguien que me echaba una mano para ayudarme.

- O para estrangularte – murmura Peter pensativo tirando la toalla a la cama

- No pienses así, no estás solo

- Es lo que crees ¿verdad?

- Tienes que hacerlo Peter – responde Olivia tomando su mano

- Hasta ahora, y quitándote a ti, todos me han engañado… Walter me secuestró y lo ocultó durante toda su vida, mi padre, Walternativo vino a buscarme con mentiras, solo quería usarme para sus propósitos, me hicieron creer que eras otra, y eso fue lo que más me dolió, me entregué totalmente pensando que estaba tratando contigo sólo para descubrir que no soy más que un muñeco con el que se puede jugar. Por eso pienso que nadie nos puede ayudar, estamos solos Olivia, no nos podemos fiar de nadie, todos probaran a manejarnos a su antojo, con palabras, intentándonos convencer con falsedades.

- Entiendo que tengas razones para sentirte así, por supuesto debemos tener cuidado con la gente que nos rodea, quizás una precaución especial, ya hemos visto cómo se infiltran entre nosotros los cambiaformas, pero necesitamos a la división, somos un equipo

- Me asombra que lo digas tú… que te has visto traicionada por todos nosotros

- Puede ser que fuera así en un principio, pero piensa que lo que cuenta al final son los actos que demuestran nuestra lealtad. Yo también cometí errores, pero creo que pude corregirlos… Peter, el rencor no es bueno, tenemos que olvidar

- si… pero yo no puedo borrar de mi mente lo que te hice

- ¿y por qué todo eso ahora? ¿No estarás intentando convencerme de que no le cuente a Broyles lo que has hecho?

- No puedo ir contra tus principios, contra tu sentido del deber… tu trabajo es lo primero

- En eso te equivocas… antes que nada, que nadie incluso… estás tú…haría lo impensable por ti, ya lo sabes…

- Si… y nunca podré compensarte...

- No, no quiero nada de eso, sólo quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible…

- Y que todo esto que lo impide acabe ya de una vez… es lo que deseo yo para poder vivir nuestra vida juntos… por qué es lo único que espero, pero antes tenemos que trabajar por conseguirlo, sin nadie que nos pueda impedir hacerlo – asegura Peter acariciando su mejilla, Olivia sujeta su mano pero no la retira

- Tú y yo solos no tenemos los recursos suficientes como para averiguar la verdad, a veces tenemos que arriesgarnos y pedir ayuda, y pienso que Broyles es alguien en el que se puede confiar totalmente

- Si – responde Peter taciturno – pero no olvides lo que te he dicho

- Ya sabes que no lo haré – responde Olivia frunciendo los labios – ten por seguro que no te fallaré

- Sé que no pasará, porque siempre cumples tu palabra. Eres la mejor persona que conozco, por eso te quiero Olivia – afirma besándola en los labios. Ella le abraza, quiere hacerlo lo más fuerte que puede, poder olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en ese día, pero le es imposible y se separa de él sin dejar de abrazarle. Peter sonríe y la vuelve a besar en la frente – sí, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez

- Un momento – le detiene Olivia – quiero decirte algo antes de que salgamos por la puerta

- Claro ¿de qué se trata? – pregunta Peter interesado

- pase lo que pase… te quiero – responde ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Peter sonríe, se siente emocionado por sus palabras, pasa su brazo por los hombros de la agente y besándola en la frente salen de la casa juntos.


	7. el 7

SOLOS

CAPITULO 7

En el FBI, Broyles escuchaba con gesto serio todo lo que Olivia le estaba contando sobre el secreto de Peter, que permanecía en silencio sentado en un rincón

- Esto… esto es increíble – acertó a decir el agente – no sé qué decir, de verdad, me ha dejado totalmente abrumado

- Lo entiendo señor, pero tiene que comprender la situación de Peter, es el principal objetivo del otro universo, han querido utilizarle usando a las personas más cercanas a él, y después de ver como estaban infiltrados entre nosotros los cambiaformas decidió averiguar por su cuenta cuales eran sus principales pretensiones

- Sabiendo el perjuicio que nos ocasionaba – responde Broyles conteniendo su enfado – interfiriendo en una investigación federal, poniéndonos en peligro, incluso a usted agente Dunham

- No, eso nunca – interviene Peter – jamás haría eso

- Usted cállese – ordena Broyles sin dirigirle la mirada – ya ha hecho bastante ¿no cree?

- Peter es consciente de que su actuación no ha sido la adecuada – justifica Olivia

- Se cuales son sus sentimientos sobre el señor Bishop, agente Dunham, pero ahora tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias… confiaba en usted, Peter ¿cómo ha podido hacer esto?

- Olivia ya lo ha explicado muy bien… No puedo decir más – responde el joven con indiferencia

- Sabe que tendré que tomar medidas – asegura con tono serio Broyles

- Si… claro, lo veo lógico

- Señor – interrumpe Olivia – si me permite… necesitamos a Peter en el equipo

- Agente Dunham, me temo que eso se acabó. Por supuesto no podemos prescindir del señor Bishop totalmente

- Naturalmente… eso me lo imaginaba – responde Peter con tono irónico. Broyles no le contesta ni le dirige la mirada. Sólo espera a que se imponga el silencio en la habitación

- Se le retirarán todos los privilegios. No será encarcelado, pero si permanecerá bajo arresto domiciliario, por supuesto sin conexión a internet, y bajo vigilancia del FBI

- Señor… si me permite nuevamente, eso no sería necesario. Peter no se marchará

- Prefiero evitar riesgos

- Supongo que querrán mantenerme controlado para cuando quieran que suba a la Máquina

- No pretendemos obligarle a nada señor Bishop. No sé que concepto tiene de nosotros, pero no nos gusta sacrificar a nadie

- Eso me lo dice usted, pero yo lo dudo – asegura Peter ceñudo

- ¿Y Walter? – Pregunta Olivia interrumpiendo la discusión - ¿quién le acompañará?

- La agente Farnsworth será quien lo haga… por cierto, respecto a su relación…

- Señor… eso concierne a nuestra vida privada… no creo que…

- Déjeme hablar agente Dunham… si usted fuese otra ya la habría mandado a otra ciudad, pero nos encontramos en una situación muy especial y se trata de nuestra agente más importante. Ha pasado por muy duras experiencias y no soy quien para imponerle más trabas. Lo único que le pido es que mantenga el secreto de sus investigaciones con respecto al señor Bishop

- Si señor, así lo haré

- Eso espero… Bien, agente Dunham, acompañe al señor Bishop a sus casa y cerciórese que se quede allí hasta que un agente se persone para sustituirla ¿entendido?

- De acuerdo – afirma ella mirando a Peter e indicándole con la cabeza que se prepare para marcharse

- Y señor Bishop… entiendo todas sus preocupaciones, hay mucha gente que trabaja por sus seguridad. Usted no estaba solo

- Seguro que sí – responde Peter sin mucha convicción mientras sale del despacho

- Agente Dunham – la llama Broyles cuando se dispone a salir – confío en usted

- También puede hacerlo en Peter, señor

- Lo se, pero tiene que comprender que no puede hacer lo que quiera cuando haya tantas vidas en juego. Y ya que va a estar cerca de él, vigílelo, intente averiguar cualquier cosa que no nos haya contado

- Señor, pongo la mano en el fuego por Peter

- ¿está segura agente Dunham? Piense que quizás haya estado jugando con sus sentimientos para convencerla de lo que quiere, no es la primera vez que pasa

- Señor, conozco a Peter muy bien y sé que él no es así – responde Olivia molesta

- Sólo quería advertirle. Tenga cuidado agente Dunham

- Siempre lo tengo señor – responde ella antes de salir por la puerta del despacho. Peter la está esperando fuera y cuando ve que se dirige hacía el ascensor, la sigue preocupado. Se mantienen callados hasta que entran en el habitáculo

- Bueno, no ha sido tan duro como pensaba – asegura el joven rompiendo el silencio

- Si – responde Olivia taciturna

- Aunque me va a costar permanecer todo el día en casa, quizás deba tomármelo como unas vacaciones

- Buena idea – murmura ella

- ¿te ocurre algo?

- No… nada – responde frunciendo los labios

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Broyles cuando os habéis quedado solos? – pregunta Peter inquieto. Olivia le mira durante unos segundos antes de responder

- Sabes que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros ¿verdad? Supongo que tú lo eres conmigo

- Por supuesto, hemos tenido una larga conversación hoy sobre eso – asegura Peter

- Lo siento, no quería volver sobre ese tema

- Esto que tenemos los dos, no es un tema a tratar, es algo nuestro y que nos incumbe a los dos. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo con secretos y dudas ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

- Nada, tranquilo…no te preocupes

- Ya lo entiendo… te han engañado otras veces ¿no es así? John te ocultó sus actividades, no te dijo nada de lo que hacía hasta después de muerto cuando estaba en tu mente… piensas que quizás te oculte algo más, crees que pueda seguir engañándote, que me estoy aprovechando de ti ¿cierto?

- Lo que creo es que tenías razón en lo que me decías en tu casa… estamos tú y yo, solos frente a los demás. Nada ni nadie conseguirá que deje de confiar en ti.

- Broyles te ha puesto sobre aviso ¿verdad? – afirma mientras salen del edificio

- Sabe que tengo una gran intuición para mi trabajo, pero no con las personas que me importan, y tiene razón, aún recuerdo como me engañó ese cambiaformas que se hacía pasar por Charlie

- No puedes tomar eso como ejemplo… era tu mejor amigo no podías esperar algo así

- Al menos sé que tú no eres uno de ellos – afirma Olivia intentando sonreír – no matarías a tus compañeros

- Sobre eso no tendrías que fiarte mucho… son muy traicioneros y si para cumplir su misión tienen que asesinar a los suyos, no dudaran en hacerlo… pero tranquila, no lo soy… ya tengo bastante con ser el destructor de universos

- No pienses así… tú no serás el causante de nada. Encontraremos la forma de solucionar todo esto

- Me gusta tu optimismo Olivia, pero no se como vamos a arreglar algo que pienso, y cada vez más, que no tiene solución… y menos aun dejándolo todo en manos desconocidas… por que supongo que toda mi investigación irá a parar a Massive Dynamic

- Lo más probable… pero no te preocupes, voy a procurar que no sólo ellos puedan disponer de esa información

- ¿Y que pretendes Olivia? – pregunta Peter intrigado

- No voy a obstaculizar la investigación de la división, eso nunca, pero tampoco voy a impedir que lo hagas tú. Tendrás toda la información que consiga

- Pero Broyles te lo ha prohibido – responde él confuso

- No me importa, pienso que sólo nosotros encontraremos las respuestas, por supuesto no pienso ocultarle nada de lo que descubramos a Broyles, pero tengo la impresión de que depende de ti y de mí, de nadie más

- Supongo que comprenderás ahora por que actué de la manera que lo hice

- Puede ser que si… que los obstáculos que nos imponen frenan nuestra de capacidad de reacción, por eso voy a dejar que sigas estudiando toda esa información, tú tienes otro punto de vista… y otra cosa… ya que no nos vamos a ver en el trabajo… podría ir a visitarte a tú casa… y quedarme a dormir… ¿qué te parece?

- Eso ni se pregunta… por supuesto que si… es una idea increíble – responde Peter entusiasmado mientras la abraza – verte cada noche salvará mi día… será como vivir juntos… y te lo aseguro, estoy deseándolo

- ¿no te parece muy pronto? Me refiero a que vivamos juntos

- Si no te lo he pedido antes es por lo que estuvimos hablando, temía que descubrieses mi "lado oscuro" por decirlo de alguna forma y también que me rechazases – asegura mientras acaricia la barbilla de la agente – hemos perdido tanto tiempo con nuestros temores… no ocultemos más nuestros sentimientos ¿de acuerdo? – pregunta mirándola a los ojos. Olivia no responde, simplemente asiente con la cabeza. Piensa como ha cambiado su vida en unas horas, incluso como lo ha hecho ella misma, pero no le preocupa, sabe que tendrá a Peter a su lado para compartir cada obstáculo que se interponga en su camino. Ya nunca más se sentirá sola


	8. Capítulo  8

SOLOS

8

Peter observaba atentamente como un equipo de la división Fringe registraba exhaustivamente todo la casa de los Bishop. Walter corría tras ellos intentado evitar que se llevasen todo lo que le pertenecía a él

- Esto es mío, son parte de mis experimentos personales – aseguraba nervioso

- Lo siento doctor Bishop, se nos ha ordenado retirar todo lo que este relacionado con la división Fringe. Si lo desea lo llevaremos a su laboratorio de Harvard – respondió el agente Tim con amabilidad

- Claro… claro – respondió titubeando el científico mientras se retiraba andando hacía atrás sin darse cuenta de por donde pisaba cuando sintió una mano en su espalada

- Ten cuidado Walter – gruñó Peter deteniéndole

- Oh, lo siento… es que me siento tan abrumado por todo lo que está pasando

- Si… yo también… Walter, me gustaría pedirte perdón por todo lo que está pasando… no creí que llegáramos a esto

- Era algo previsible – responde Walter con un gesto amargo – todo acto tiene su consecuencia, yo lo sé muy bien, como imaginas… nada queda sin castigo… y lo malo es que ahora me tengo que ir de esta casa

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Peter confundido

- El agente Broyles no confía en que yo tenga la boca cerrada, que no te cuente nada de lo que pasa en la División y me ha dicho que vaya a vivir a otro lado… a un hotel ¿no te parece increíble?

- Pero… eso es absurdo – acertó a decir Peter – no puedo consentir que lo hagas… iré a la cárcel

- No, no, no… eso es inaceptable, no podría soportar saber que estarías pudriéndote en una celda por que yo me empeñe en seguir en esta casa…. Prefiero irme

- ¿adonde Walter? – preguntó Peter notando como su enfado se incrementaba por momentos

- Bueno… no quiero ir a un hotel, no me siento cómodo en un sitio desconocido… y además solo… Astrid me ofreció su apartamento, pero tampoco lo acepté… un viejo como yo no puede invadir la intimidad de una jovencita como ella por muy tentadora que parezca la idea.

- Walter… ¿entonces que vas a hacer?

- El laboratorio es el lugar más cómodo en el que puedo encontrarme… así que he pedido que lleven mi cama allí… aunque todavía puedo negarme a participar en las investigaciones… Podría hacer huelga hasta que rectifiquen y te vuelvan a admitir – declaró el científico entusiasmándose

- No Walter… no puedes hacer eso… Olivia te necesita y ya que yo no voy a poder ayudarla, al menos que te tenga a ti… aparte, no quiero que te metas en un lio por mi culpa

- Eso no me importa, después de pasar 17 años en St. Claire pienso que podré soportar cualquier cosa

- Pues yo no estoy tan seguro… ¿estarías dispuesto a volver al psiquiátrico?

- No, no… eso nunca… no después de haber vivido estos años contigo… haber disfrutado de mi libertad… no podría soportar de nuevo esa soledad

- Aunque ahora volverás a estar solo… en el laboratorio

- Tengo a Gene ¿recuerdas? Sus mugidos me proporcionarán una amena charla. Aunque quien más me preocupa eres tú

- No te angusties por eso… estaré bien

- Oh si… Olivia – respondió Walter con una sonrisa pícara – de todas formas, te prometo que trabajaré intensamente para restablecer tu honor

- Gracias Walter – responde Peter con una sonrisa ante su ocurrencia… ¿honor? A él nunca le importó, lo único que pretendía era sobrevivir

- Bien, señor Bishop – dijo interrumpiendo su conversación el agente Tim. Peter se fijó que en las manos llevaba algo que no esperaba – hemos terminado con la casa

- ¿y eso es necesario? – preguntó Peter señalando el aparato que le mostraba el agente

- Totalmente, usted se encuentra bajo arresto domiciliario – respondió el hombre como si fuese algo totalmente evidente

- Pero… pero… ¿qué es eso? – preguntó confundido Walter

- Una pulsera electrónica controlada por GPS… - afirmó Peter con fastidio

- Exactamente… no podrá alejarse más de 10 metros de la casa, en caso contrario, mandará una señal que avisará al FBI y a la policía

- No le explotará la cabeza ¿verdad? – preguntó ingenuamente Walter

- Lo… lo llevará en el tobillo – respondió asombrado el agente Tim

- Creí que habría un coche vigilando ahí fuera… nada más

- Y está en lo cierto

- Ni que fuera el enemigo público número uno – protestó Walter – esto es indignante, mi hijo ha hecho mucho por el FBI, por este país… incluso puedo decir que por este universo

- Se trata de órdenes directas del agente Broyles – respondió el agente resignado – Así que ¿me permite? – pregunta señalando la pulsera

- Si, que remedio – gruñó Peter viendo como el agente se agachaba y le colocaba el aparato. Durante un segundo pensó en como se hubiera comportado en otro tiempo en esa misma situación y como ahora no hace nada, todo lo que está pasando le ha cambiado, sobre todo Olivia

- Bien… ya está ¿le molesta? – preguntó Tim levantándose

- Por supuesto que si… en mi orgullo… pero creo que usted no puede hacer nada, si no me equivoco

- no… - respondió secamente el agente – Doctor Bishop cuando quiera podemos irnos

- Si, si… Me gustaría despedirme de mi hijo… a solas

- Está bien… estaré esperando fuera, haga el favor de no tardar mucho… tengo trabajo por hacer – dice el agente Tim para salir inmediatamente dejando solos a Peter y Walter

- Pues ya puedes esperar sentado, a ver si te da un pasmo - murmura el científico con rabia

- Venga, Walter… no seas así, él sólo hace su trabajo. Aparte… vamos a estar cerca… no será como estar en universos distintos

- Por supuesto que te visitaré… diga lo que diga Broyles

- No esperaba menos de ti – responde Peter sonriendo ante la decisión de su padre

- Y ten cuidado – asegura Walter bajando la voz de repente – estoy completamente seguro que han puesto micrófonos y cámaras de vigilancia

- Gracias Walter – responde Peter imitándole

- Lo digo por Olivia…ya que va a venir a vivir aquí... podríais acabar en internet

- No lo creo – asegura Peter riéndose

- Entonces me puedo ir tranquilo… te voy a echar de menos hijo

- Y yo también a ti… aunque parezca increíble que yo lo diga

- Ten por seguro que te llamaré todos los días antes de irme a dormir – afirma mientras Peter le acompaña hasta la puerta – bueno… quizás no sea buena idea… puede que Olivia y tú estéis ocupados con vuestras cosas

- No te preocupes por eso – responde Peter dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro

- Pero sois un pareja de jóvenes enamorados, con toda una casa a vuestra disposición… es lo que tenéis que hacer

- Gracias por las sugerencias Walter, pero eso es cosa nuestra… tú sólo preocúpate por ayudar a Olivia en todo lo que puedas

- Supongo que mientras tanto encontrarás la forma de no aburrirte, a pesar de que te han quitado la conexión a internet… tienes la televisión… y la radio… hasta puedes leer

- Claro, me lo tomaré como unas vacaciones

- No cometas ninguna locura ¿de acuerdo hijo?

- No lo haré,… me quedaré aquí quietecito… puedes irte tranquilo – afirma Peter abriendo la puerta

- Bien, bien – titubea Walter saliendo, pero de repente se da la vuelta y abraza a Peter ante su sorpresa – te quiero hijo – declara con la voz quebrada. El joven no responde, sólo asiente ligeramente mientras se separa de Walter, que esboza una sonrisa amarga y se marcha. Peter cierra la puerta rápidamente, nunca se sintió cómodo con las despedidas y menos aún si se trataba de Walter. Se detiene un momento antes de moverse, y cuando se atreve mira a su alrededor, comienza a notar la ausencia de Walter, un extraño vació que hace que se sienta más solo que nunca. Y sólo espera que Olivia, pueda quitarle esa sensación de soledad que le embarga


	9. Chapter 9

SOLOS

Capítulo 9

Olivia entró con cautela en la casa de los Bishop. Ya era bastante tarde cuando llegó y no quería hacer mucho ruido, aunque no sabía por que se inquietaba. Walter no se encontraba en la casa y sólo Peter permanecía allí, y lo más seguro que estuviera durmiendo en el piso de arriba. Tendría que guardar su preocupación para cuando accediera a la habitación y se acostara a su lado. Ya vivían juntos, pero no como ella había imaginado. Llevaban dos días juntos y apenas se veían, su trabajo le ocupaba demasiado tiempo y Peter estaba bajo arresto domiciliario. Si antes no se separaban, ahora era todo lo contrario. Y le echaba de menos. Se había acostumbrado a tenerle como compañero, a esa complicidad que se había creado entre los dos y que no la había conocido con nadie más. Peter sabía que pensaba y por mucho que Broyles le pudiera asignar otro agente como apoyo ya no era lo mismo. Además, desde que habían aclarado sus dudas, que descubrieron cuales eran sus sentimientos reales sólo quería estar a su lado, con él ya no se sentía tan sola. Conocía todo lo referente a su trabajo, algo muy importante para ella, aún más con lo que tenía que vivir últimamente, no se veía en la encrucijada de guardar el secreto de sus actividades en el caso de que se tratase de alguien fuera, como en el caso de Rachel. Aunque ahora se supone que tendría que no hablarle nada de sus investigaciones debido a la orden de Broyles, decidió pasarlo por alto y le comentaba el progreso (nulo) del estudio de los discos de los cambiaformas por parte de Massive Dynamic. Le había llevado, sin que nadie lo supiese, copias de lo que Broyles había requisado de su despacho de Harvard. Muchas veces, Peter, se había negado a aceptarlo, no quería que ella se viese en un problema, pues pensaba que les estaban vigilando, como Walter había insinuado, pero ella estaba segura que no era cierto, que no había ni cámara ni micrófonos en la casa.

Colgó el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y cuando iba a subir las escaleras se dio cuenta de que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Se dirigió hacía allí, para apagarla, pero se encontró con que Peter estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo un informe.

-¡Hola! - exclama el joven levantándose al ver a Olivia y acercándose para darle un gran abrazo y un beso

- ¿Cómo es que estás levantado? Es muy tarde

- No puedo dormir si tú no estás aquí – responde él acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad

- Te estás aburriendo ¿verdad?

- Sólo lo justo – asegura Peter con una sonrisa – Katie Holmes me tiene bastante ocupado, no te creas – Respondió ante la mueca divertida de Olivia, que recordaba como cuando le llevó el primer documento, él comenzó a referirlo como revistas del corazón, por precaución a posibles escuchas

- ¿has conseguido descubrir algo nuevo?

- Tiene una vida complicada, con todos esos paparazzis siguiéndola, necesitaría mucha más información sobre su vida, pero Tom Cruise la guarda muy bien

- Me parece todo un poco confuso… pero creo que puedo decirte que es pronto para que… ¿los paparazzis? Sepan algo…mira Peter ¿por qué no dejamos este juego ya? Seguro que la casa está limpia

- Puede ser… para eso barrido exhaustivamente… y no he encontrado suciedad alguna, pero prefiero mantenerme alerta… pero no hablemos más de esto… no te he visto en todo el día… te he echado de menos… - afirma mientras acaricia su pelo

- No sabes cuanto te he extrañado yo – responde ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos – nada es lo mismo sin ti – termina diciendo ante la sonrisa de Peter que la besa en los labios. Y Olivia siente como si el cansancio desapareciese y le abraza lo más fuerte que puede, quiere sentirle lo más cerca posible

- Debes estar agotada – susurra el joven sin separarse de ella – lo más seguro es que no has comido nada en todo el día

- Da lo mismo, ahora ya estoy bien – responde Olivia esbozando una sonrisa

- En absoluto, tienes que recuperar fuerzas, he preparado algo para ti, siéntate y descansa – asegura mientras se dirige al frigorífico ante la mirada curiosa de la agente que le parece raro que alguien cuide de ella de esa forma

- Supongo que habrás tenido un día duro – pregunta mientras mete en el microondas un cuenco

- Si… así es…se han incrementando los casos… a cada cual más extraño… Walter piensa que…

- No, no me digas nada – la interrumpe Peter – no quiero que Broyles te acuse de colaboración el enemigo

- Insisto, tú no eres enemigo de nadie, y lo sabes… esto es sólo una especie de reprimenda por trabajar por tu cuenta… estoy segura que el coronel recapacitará pronto

- Pero mientras tanto sigamos como estamos ¿de acuerdo? – Pregunta mientras coloca el cuenco delante de ella – Es sopa, una receta de Walter… no te preocupes sólo contiene ingredientes naturales

- De todas formas, te he traído mis informes sobre…

- Querrás decir nuevas revistas del corazón, las de esta semana ¿verdad? Tengo interés en ver como le va a Diane Kruger también, me gusta esa chica – responde Peter besándola en la cabeza para sentarse a su lado después – aunque te prefiero a ti… eres más real – asegura mientras observa sonriendo como se toma la sopa

- ¿crees que esta es la vida más normal que conoceremos? – pregunta Olivia dejando el cuenco en la mesa

- Espero que no, que algún día resolveremos el problema del otro universo y entonces tú y yo podremos vivir nuestra vida juntos, sin nada que se interponga entre nosotros. Quizás me tildes de iluso, pero a veces sueño con una vida en el que estamos casados y tenemos dos o tres hijos, y luego paseamos todos juntos por la playa – termina diciendo Peter mientras acaricia la mano de Olivia que esboza una sonrisa tímida. Está sorprendida ante la inesperada declaración del joven, y durante un momento siente como si el destino le diese una nueva oportunidad para conseguir un futuro mejor del que imaginaba. Y aún más desde que comenzó a trabajar en la división Fringe, cuando perdió al hombre que amaba incluso a su mejor amigo. Tenía la sensación de que ya nada sería igual, que nunca podría recuperar la normalidad. Hasta hace unos meses ni siquiera confiaba que esa pequeña familia que había formado con los Bishop se mantuviera en el caso de que todo hubiese acabado. Cada uno continuaría su camino y ella volvería a estar sola, y en si llegaba ese momento mucho más aún, si es que seguía viva. No, no tenía mucha fe en el futuro, por lo menos hasta que Peter le habló de sus sueños. Fue como si vislumbrase un mundo diferente que nunca pensó que sería para ella, que pensaba no estaba a su alcance pero que con sus palabras sintió como si ya formase parte de esa realidad. Pero enseguida esa puerta se cerró, todo volvió a como estaba

- Es algo que me gustaría mucho…tú y yo... niños

- ¿Pero?

- Tenemos que ser realistas… no sabemos lo que pasará mañana… - se lamenta ella. Peter entiende su dilema y a modo de consuelo acaricia su mejilla

- Te aseguro que voy a luchar por conseguirlo, por que en estos momentos es lo único que deseo, la vida normal que nunca tuve… y sólo podré vivirla si es contigo… con nadie más… Qué me dices Olivia ¿Queremos lo mismo?

- Sólo tú sabes como hacerme ver las cosas… por supuestos que si lo quiero… tener una vida diferente a esta que tenemos ahora… a la que siempre tuve

- Formar una familia… algo nuestro, que sea real… con Walter, contigo… y claro, unos cuantos niños a los que cuidaremos con todo el amor que no nos dieron a nosotros, protegerles de todo peligro… que por cierto no habrá ninguno, sobre todo después de salvar el mundo… todo será perfecto – Asegura Peter acercándose a Olivia y besándola en la mejilla

- Demasiado bonito lo pones – responde ella sonriendo mientras deja que Peter siga besándola – y me gusta mucho…si – afirma mientras acaricia el rostro del joven – una gran familia

- Exactamente, eso mismo… una gran familia… no volveremos a estar solos… y no me cansaré de repetirlo, porque estoy seguro que si lo hago una y otra vez, se hará realidad

- Eso espero – suspira Olivia

- Por lo menos lo será en alguna realidad alternativa… ya sabes, el Multiverso de Walter, y me gustaría que fuese la nuestra… vale, la de todos, pero prefiero que seamos nosotros los primeros

- Supongo que ya hemos empezado a cambiar las cosas – responde Olivia

- Si… y todo comenzó en aquel mercadillo en el que hablamos de nuestros sentimientos y nos sinceramos… Cada vez lo tengo más claro… tendremos un futuro juntos – asegura mientras acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza

- Yo también lucharé por que todo eso se haga realidad

- Aunque ya será mañana – responde Peter sonriendo – es tarde… y debes estar agotada

- No te creas… me has animado bastante con… con esa vida tan ideal que has descrito… pienso que lo mejor es seguir formándola – responde Olivia con una sonrisa sutil

- ¿Y no te importa esto que tengo en el tobillo? – pregunta refiriéndose a la pulsera electrónica

- Ya sabes que no – responde ella besándole – ni tampoco las supuestas cámaras, ni los micrófonos. Nada me importa más que estar contigo

- Pues entonces vamos, no quiero perder más tiempo – afirma Peter levantándose, Olivia le sigue, pero antes de moverse le abraza de nuevo y le vuelve a besar

- Tengo ganas de ver a un niño igual al que tienes en esa foto de tu habitación correteando por la casa – susurra mientras acaricia su barbilla

- Y a mi me gustaría ver a una niña rubia tras él… una pequeña Olivia que me recuerde a ti – responde Peter acercando su cara a la de la agente

- Me gusta esto… tú y yo, aquí juntos, como estamos ahora, solos con nuestras confidencias, haciendo planes para el futuro… compartirlo todo contigo

- Hagamos eso esta noche Olivia… seamos como cualquier hombre y mujer que se aman… olvidemos nuestra realidad por unas horas – declara mientras la toma de la cintura y besándola se la lleva hacia su dormitorio


	10. Capítulo 10

SOLOS

CAPITULO 10

Al día siguiente, Peter se encontraba tomando un café, perdido en sus pensamientos. Recordaba como una sonrisa a Olivia, como habían hecho el amor apasionadamente, después de liberarse de la pesada carga de sus secretos, de sus dudas, olvidaron sus problemas, no había nada que se interpusiese entre ellos, y de esa forma se amaron intensamente. Sintió como se emocionaba al pensar en el momento en que cuando extendió su mano para buscar un preservativo, ella le detuvo. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la total certeza que su vida iba a cambiar, de que esa realidad de la que habían hablado la noche anterior comenzó a tomar forma en ese mismo segundo. Y se sintió feliz. Ya tuvo esa sensación antes, cuando se amaron por primera vez, cuando pensaba que la había perdido por su estúpida incapacidad de distinguirla de su alternativa, la otra… si, puede que cuando estaba con aquella, cuando creía que era la mujer correcta a la que estaba amando notase que su vida era mejor, pero ahora no se trataba de recuerdos agradables, no podía verlo de esa forma. Sólo podía dar gracias por tener a Olivia a su lado, por poder amarla. Daba lo mismo todo lo que estuviera pasando. Que interrumpieran, como había pasado esa misma mañana, sus besos. Sus caricias. Peter evocaba como Olivia se ruborizó, avergonzada, al tener que responder a su jefe mientras se encontraba desnuda y sudorosa. Peter intentó calmarla acariciando su espalda suavemente para después levantarse y vestirse. La ayudaría a que no se entretuviese demasiado sacando uno de sus trajes del armario, el que compartían desde hacía poco, mientras ella le miraba curiosa a la vez que cortaba la llamada

_- ¿Algo interesante?_ –Preguntó mientras colocaba la ropa en la cama

_- Ha desaparecido un pastor y todo su rebaño de ovejas. Es algo confuso aún_

_- Parece bastante extraño… será mejor que vaya a preparar café mientras te duchas_ – respondió Peter besándola en los labios, ella acarició su barbilla y asintió resignada. No hubo mucho tiempo después para despedidas efusivas. Simplemente se sonrieron con un ligero roce de sus manos

- _Ten cuidado_ – es lo único que dijo Peter – _ojala pudiera ir contigo_ – y Olivia respondió simplemente frunciendo sus labios. La dejó marchar muy a su pesar. Todos los casos que investigaban eran tan diferentes como peligrosos, por supuesto, pero algo en su interior le decía que este último sería especial, si no mucho peor. Intentó calmarse pensando en que quizás se estaba preocupando en exceso, el no saber que estaba pasando, no poder acompañar a Olivia y aunque sonase extraño, protegerla, aunque ella ya lo hacía muy bien, pero no había dormido y tenía miedo por si le ocurría algo, no estar a su lado para ayudarla. Pero se estaba torturando con todo eso, por tanto decidió no pensar más en ello. Olivia estaría bien. Seguro que si pasaba algo recibiría noticias, que Walter no dudaría en llamar con cualquier novedad. Así que pensó en continuar estudiando los informes que Olivia le había llevado. Dejó la taza en el fregadero y se dirigió hacia la ventana principal, retiró ligeramente las cortinas, y pudo ver el coche del FBI seguía allí.

- "Broyles me conoce muy bien" – pensó. Seguro que intuía que intentaría liberarse dela pulsera electrónica y que lo conseguiría, y por eso había incrementado la vigilancia. Y tenía toda la razón. Había estado manipulándola y consiguió encontrar los códigos para que no se activase cuando se la quitase. No se lo había contado a Olivia, por supuesto. Ya estaba arriesgando demasiado por él. De todas formas, y como le prometió a Walter, no intentaría nada, no escaparía. Simplemente se trataba de un acto de rebeldía, no era hombre de aceptar órdenes, al menos mientras conservase su libertad. Su lealtad sólo pertenecía a Olivia.

Y estaba seguro que no habían descubierto su pequeño truco, o al menos no habían dado señales de ello. Lo mismo pasaba con los micrófonos. Las sospechas de Walter eran infundadas, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera manteniendo las precauciones. Desde le coche podían estar escuchando sus conversaciones, por esos seguía hablando en clave con Olivia sobre sus actividades, aunque a ella le resultara confuso.

Tomó una de la carpeta y la abrió dispuesto a seguir con su investigación. No guardaba mucha esperanza, le faltaba mucha información, aunque había conseguido descubrir algunas cosas, pero quedaba mucho trecho para estar totalmente seguro, sólo se trataba de ideas imprecisas, necesitaba muchos más datos para confirmarlas, quizás en otros documentos de los que habían sido requisados por Broyles. Pero no se rendía, seguiría intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Comenzó a trabajar, ordenando ideas, realizando cálculos, lanzando hipótesis y descartándolas. Y se concentró de tal forma que apenas se dio cuenta que se abría la puerta principal y alguien entraba en la casa

- Peter – le llamó Olivia tocándole en el hombro. El joven, al sentir su mano, se sobresaltó

- ¡hola! Pero… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Walter? – preguntó Peter sintiendo una extraña inquietud. La actitud de la mujer se lo indicaba así, seria y taciturna. Algo había pasado

- él está bien… pero… están ocurriendo cosas extrañas… parece que han activado la Máquina desde el Otro Lado… Walter…piensa que…

- Que estamos ante el fin del mundo ¿no? – preguntó preocupado el joven. Ella asintió en silencio mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de Peter que la abrazó fuertemente

- No quiero que pase, no ahora que por fin estábamos juntos – susurró ella con la voz quebrada

- No puede ser – murmuró Peter angustiado - ¿cómo es que lo sabéis? ¿qué está pasando?

- Ha habido varios sucesos extraños, relacionados con alteraciones electromagnéticas… Y "nuestra" Máquina se ha puesto a funcionar sola… no la pueden parar

- ¿y que pretendéis hacer?

- Walter ha pensado en trasladarla… a Nueva York, dice que así se pueda contrarrestar una a la otra… Peter… tengo que ir yo también

- Pero… ¿por qué? Tú no puedes hacer nada

- Es mi obligación… debo ir a preparar los protocolos con Nina Sharp para…

- Quiero ir contigo – afirmó tajante Peter – no pienso separarme de ti en estos momentos

- No…no puedo consentirlo… temo lo que pueda ocurrir si estás en el mismo lugar que…

- Que la máquina ¿cierto? Lo se… pero estoy relacionado con ella… quizás yo pueda detenerla

- Pero… - protestó Olivia

- No creo que vaya a fundirme… no si yo no me dejo – respondió Peter sonriendo – tranquila… todo saldrá bien

- Tendría que llamar a Broyles – aseguró Olivia pensativa

- Estoy seguro que aceptará… pienso que incluso el agente Tim está a punto de acercarse para llevarme hasta Nueva York con vosotros

- Broyles no se ha referido a ti en todo este tiempo, puedes creerme. Nadie ha hablado de esa posibilidad

- ¿De cual? ¿De que yo suba a la Máquina?... quizás sea lo mejor

- No – acertó a decir una angustiada Olivia, notaba como si algo oprimiese su pecho impidiéndole respirar. Después de haber visto su futuro la noche anterior en el que era feliz, siente como si el mundo se hundiera a su alrededor

- No voy a sacrificarme por nadie – aseguró Peter acariciando el pelo de la agente intentado calmar su desesperación – Tengo la intuición de que no me hará daño

- ¿Co…como puedes estar tan seguro? – susurró ella con angustia en la voz

- La Máquina fue construida para responder a mi ADN, y según he podido descifrar en algunos documentos, se supone que me protegerá… no te preocupes Olivia… tendremos esa vida que soñábamos, pero por supuesto, antes tenemos que resolver de una vez por todas este asunto. Indicarle a Walternativo que no se saldrá con la suya

- Pero… ¿qué es lo que pasará si subes al dispositivo? ¿Destruirás su universo? – preguntó Olivia preocupada

- Sólo voy a intervenir el tiempo necesarios para detener el proceso de destrucción… cuando considere que todo está bien, seguiremos con nuestros planes… el fin de todos nuestros problemas está cerca… puedes confiar en mi – aseguró mientras la volvía a abrazar. Olivia no se resistió, más bien se refugió en su pecho, deseando permanecer así para siempre, quizás de esa forma, ese presentimiento que la torturaba pasara pronto, aunque temía que no sucedería así, y no quería contárselo a Peter, a pesar de que prometieron no tener más secretos. Y le hubiera gustado desahogarse con él, pero no quería preocuparle más de lo que estaba. Y de nuevo nota como la soledad invade su corazón. Algo que pensaba ya no volvería a sentir.


	11. Capítulo  11

SOLOS

CAPÍTULO 11

Peter contemplo el oscuro y vacío salón y sintió de nuevo toda la soledad a la que se enfrentaba. Hacía unos minutos que Olivia se había marchado dejándole en su nuevo hogar. Aún le costaba mirarla y no verla a ella. Se preguntaba como estaría, seguramente preocupada por él, y es lo que más le inquietaba. No poder decirle que estaba bien, que la echaba de menos y que haría todo lo posible por volver a su lado. Y ahora mientras miraba a su alrededor, viendo todos aquellos muebles cubiertos con sabanas comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que Olivia, esa con la que había empezado una nueva vida, fuera a buscarle para comunicarle que habían activado la Máquina desde el Otro lado. Peter le habló de la posibilidad de subir al dispositivo, y a pesar de todas sus reticencias pudo convencerla. Saldrían hacia la Estatua de la Libertad, pero antes llamarían a Broyles, pero no estaba localizable, seguramente debido a las interferencias que provocaba la Máquina y no podían perder tiempo, así que Peter no tuvo más remedio que descubrir su último secreto, que había podido anular la pulsera electrónica y el que se sorprendió fue él cuando ella le confesó que ya lo sabía, que intuía que lo habría hecho

- No esperaba menos de ti – le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y aunque Peter ya estaba seguro, esas palabras le hacían sentir aún más que Olivia era la mujer de su vida, su mejor amiga, su compañera, y nadie nunca podría sustituirla. Decidieron en ese momento no esperar a que Broyles estuviera disponible. Partirían en ese mismo momento a pesar de las trabas de un confundido agente Tim, que no comprendía como la alarma de la pulsera no había saltado cuando Peter salió de la casa y se alejó más de lo necesario

- ¡Alto! – gritó el agente acercándose al joven con su arma en la mano y dirigiéndola hacía él

- Tranquilo – Intervino Olivia- no vamos a escapar, ha surgido una situación imprevista y sólo Peter puede solucionarla

- No he recibido orden alguna del agente Broyles – respondió su compañero intranquilo

- Tu jefe está incomunicado por la Máquina – afirmó Peter mientras se quitaba la pulsera y se la entregaba al agente

- No… no puede hacer eso – respondió Tim aturdido

- Vamos a Nueva York, a la Estatua de la Libertad, diga lo que diga… Puede seguirnos si lo desea, no intentaremos librarnos de usted – aseguró Olivia abriendo la puerta del coche

- Ya… iré con ustedes… apártese – dijo refiriéndose a la mujer – conduciré yo

- Está bien, aquí tiene las llaves – respondió Olivia mientras se las entregaba

- Y usted se sentará a mi lado – ordenó a Peter – prefiero tenerle a la vista que a mi espalda

- Estupendo – contestó el joven mientras entraba en el coche. Le hubiera gustado estar a solas con Olivia durante ese tiempo, tenía la impresión que les quedaba poco tiempo para estar juntos, aunque quizás fuese mejor, no quería que su conversación sonase a despedida, por eso el silencio en el que transcurrió el viaje le vino bien para recapacitar sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, como habían llegado hasta esa situación. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea en como su padre podía haber activado la Máquina, aún no tenía conocimientos suficientes como para comprender completamente su funcionamiento, sólo que él mismo era quien la activaba, entonces pensaba que Walternativo podría haber conseguido reproducir su ADN de alguna forma y que con los conocimientos de los que disponían en el Otro Lado era posible. Pero ahora, sentado en la oscuridad de aquella casa que no era la suya sabía realmente lo que había pasado. Lo supo cuando la Máquina le mostró el futuro. Ella, la otra Olivia, había tenido un hijo y utilizaron su sangre para activar el dispositivo. Y ahora ese niño tampoco existía. Pensó en los hijos que había planeado tener con Olivia, sus planes para formar una familia. Y de pronto vio su mirada de ansiedad, cuando después de llegar a la Estatua de la Libertad, a la que accedieron sin problema, encontrándose con un angustiado Walter y un taciturno Broyles, que para su sorpresa rechazaba continuamente que Peter utilizara la Máquina

- No voy a consentir que usted sacrifique su vida – decía una y otra vez el agente

- Pero… tenga en cuenta que su mundo va a ser destruido ¿permitirá eso? – le preguntó desafiante el joven

- Estoy seguro que habrá otra forma para detener todo eso… tenga en cuenta que la Máquina está funcionando… dos técnicos se han acercado a ella y ahora están muertos

- No creo que me pase lo mismo. Está diseñada para que yo la utilice

- Prefiero no arriesgarme – replicó Broyles enfadado – y hasta que no esté seguro de está parada no se acercará a esa máquina infernal

- Yo puedo hacerlo – afirmó Olivia de repente. Peter sintió de nuevo como su corazón se encogía como lo hizo al escuchar aquellas palabras, y como todos la miraron asombrados

- ¿por qué cree eso agente Dunham? – pregunto intrigado Broyles

- Es algo que siento… dentro de mi… es como si notara cierta conexión con la Máquina… Es lo que te pasaba a ti ¿verdad? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Peter que notaba un miedo atroz por que algo terrible le ocurriese. Pero como pudo descubrir poco después no fue así, Olivia era maravillosa, sólo ella podía haber logrado parar aquel monstruo. Y ahora pensándolo más fríamente si que tenía que haberlo impedido, que todo siguiera su curso, quizás entonces no se encontrase en esa situación, pero no, no podía planteárselo siquiera. Él no sería quien condenaría al mundo a su extinción, aunque eso significara sacrificar su propia existencia, separarse de la gente que amaba. Y la pregunta volvía a su cabeza ¿era eso lo que tenía que hacer la Máquina? ¿Provocar su desaparición? Estaba seguro que no se trataba de eso, Walter no la hubiera construido para matarle. Cada vez lo tenía más claro, y por eso se levantó, subió las persianas y dejó que la luz de la calle entrara en la casa, que lo iluminara todo. Había decidido hacer todo lo posible para volver con Olivia, con esa familia que aún estaba por formar, Y tenía la intuición de que lo conseguiría. Ese era su destino


End file.
